Sentient Creatures
Across Lichon, various creatures have achieved Sentience and have developed their own communities where they live, thrive, and survive. In places such as the northern parts of Ivalice, several different races of Sentient Life live together. Humes See Also: Humes Humes are hairless ape-like creatures with a penchant for arrogance. Many Humes lack a reverence toward Aether in all of its forms and, as such, tend to neglect when it has gotten out of control. They are easily the most prevalent Sentient Creatures on Lichon, having built cities for themselves on every continent. Animae Animae are normal animals who have achieved Sentience due to evolving alongside one of Lichon's Crysts for several Cycles. These creatures come in a variety of shapes and sizes, ranging from as small as a Owl to as large as a Cheshire Cat. Communities of Animae can be found on every continent, each having a unique selection of animals who have been transformed. Some species of Animae have petitioned to be individually elevated to the status of having their own, independent race, but the International Council for the Advancement of Lesser Races has yet to agree to Simba's demands. Simba and his pride of lions feel as if they are oppressed because they are lumped together with such lowly creatures as White Rabbit. Personalities and customs vary greatly between different groups of Animae, and a general consensus cannot be reached as to how they treat outsiders. The Animae Protection Act of 17-Scorpio officially added the Animae to the list of Sentient Creatures, finally putting an end to hunting and poaching of these interesting folks. While some other Sentients still find sport in killing Animae, those who do tend not to live free for very long, as the vast majority of people in the world frown upon it and will actively defend the Animae, should they come under attack. In recent Cycles, some Animae have even managed to obtain high-ranking Guild positions. Cheshire Cat, for example, became an official member of Valentía in the year 28-Gemini, when he expressed a wish to defend his "Duchess" alongside those "smelly Humes." His grin had seemed genuine enough. Hallows Hallows are a peculiar, unique race of people which inhabit the Hinterlands which surround the Hallow-only town of Halloween Town. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes, but one feature is common amongst all Hallows. They quite enjoy spooking anyone who dares set foot in the Hinterlands. Practical jokes run rampant amongst Hallow settlements, and they have very little regard for decency and manners. Their leader, Jack Skellington, however, holds manners and proper etiquette to a high standard when dealing with Humes and other Sentient Creatures which live beyond their borders. Jack welcomes others with open arms and great hospitality, though many do not find being offered a free batch of bats to be a very welcoming gift. Hallows are generally quite reclusive, preferring to live separate from other races, often for fear of persecution due to their eccentric ways. Few among them are aware that their behavior is governed by a high percentage of Body Aether in the air around the Hinterlands, which sort of drives them a bit insane. Their bodies are well-adjusted to living in such conditions, however, and as such they are quite unaffected by moderate to high concentrations of Body Aether. However, the presence of large quantities of Mind Aether can adversely affect the less astute members of the race. This is one of the main reasons for remaining only where they are. Jack Skellington is one of the few Hallows who have demonstrated a strong resilience to Mind Aether. Doctor Finkelstein has theorized that Jack's resistance is due in large part to his incredibly brilliant mind. He believes that the presence of Mind Aether only stimulates Jack's creativity and problem solving skills and has suggested Jack take a stroll through the nearby Lotus Forest at times when Jack could not think up a proper solution to a particularly complicated problem. Jack always comes rushing back several minutes later with the perfect answer. These same principles likely apply to the other Hallows who exhibit a resistance to Mind Aether's effects, such as Doctor Finkelstein himself. Moogles Moogles are fuzzy, sort-of-cat-like creatures which are usually quite gifted at the Magickal Arts. They are often looked down upon by the other races, because they appear physically weak in comparison to most, and they have only ever built one city for themselves to live in away from Hume society. Moogle fur comes in a wide variety of colors, from the more common white hue to greens and sometimes even deep shades of purple or black. Many white-furred Moogles also dye unique patterns into their fur to differentiate themselves from their brethren. Their pom-poms vary wildly, as well, with many Moogles actually dressing them up to appear more refined. The pom-pom is a natural piece of Moogle physiology, and it serves as a means to detect subtle changes in ambient Aether flows. This skill is what causes the other races to consider Moogles to be quite in-tune with Lichon's current state. Moogles are generally a very friendly race, with very few of them holding any sort of stereotypes or bigotry toward other races. They will often welcome needy others into their homes without a second thought, and will never turn down any favor requested in exchange for a Kupo Nut. Unlike other races, however, Moogles do not naturally associate themselves with being a "Moogle." As such, there have been rare reports of Moogles firmly believing that they belong to other races. One report even claims that there exists a Moogle who seriously believes that he is, in fact, a wolf. Moogles tend to congregate most in Ivalice, though they have been known to take up residence everywhere around the world. Bangaa Nu Mou Ascended Heartless See Also: Heartless Aether Spirits See Also: Spirits